


Home

by Anonymous



Series: Elia Martell Fics [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elia Fests, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Elia Martell Lives, Family Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Elia Martell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elia lets the peaceful chaos in the Water Gardens wash over her





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language

Water sprayed everywhere as five girls jumped into the pool at the same time. Elia covered her cup and watched sadly as her salted blood orange got soaked. She debated eating it anyway as she had swallowed her weight in water when she was their age. Then another blood orange fell from the tree above her and she nudged the first out of the way before reaching for her knife.

In the distance, another group of children stood under an apple as the most nimble one climbed the stem. Rhaenys' bright blue dress stood out as she was the one who was clothed. She dived for an apple and was almost knocked aside by a larger girl. Soon it became apparent that this was part of a game as they fought, stole and ran from each other. Elia marveled at how familiar the scene was. Twenty years ago, Elia and Oberyn played the same game and often lost.

Obara sprinted into view with her sisters trailing behind her. She held Oberyn's spear in one hand.

"Obara!" Elia cried. "The tip is poisoned! Slow down!"

Startled Obara came into a stop. She placed the spear on the ground for one of the guards to pick up. Elia's heart beat hard until the spear out of sight.

"Aunt Elia," Obara said prompting a chorus of shouts from her sisters. "Shut up! I'm the oldest, I'll speak.... Aunt Elia, wouldn't I get Father's spear when I become a woman?"

"It's your father's spear until he dies which won't happen for a long time if the Seven are merciful. I see no use bickering over it," Elia replied. It baffled her how often they have these arguments. "You'll each have something of your father's, I promise. No one will be denied anything."

Nymeria turned red. "But Aunt-"

"No. Every day you fight, you are sisters-"

"We're not-"

"You share a father," Elia said firmly. "You are family. You shouldn't worry about inheritance at your age. Your father lives, he loves you all. How many children can say the same?"

Obara looked down. "I don't know them, Aunt Elia-"

"You do. Play together. Go to your lessons together. Train together and you'll see how fortunate you are to have each other." The girls looked at each other uneasily. "Go play."

A moment later, Doran said, "You sounded like Mother."

Elia grinned. "Thank you." She sighed. "Oberyn should have introduced them better. Why did he emphasis that they came from different mothers?"

Doran hummed in agreement. His swollen feet were resting on a low seat. His eyes tracked Arianne as she skipped around the pool. A comfortable silence fell. Elia peeled and salted her blood orange. She never liked the fruit before leaving Dorne to marry. These days she seemed only crave it, her appetite was weak when it came to anything else. Aegon only loved the juice while Rhaenys only wanted to eat sweet fruits. 

Maester Caleotte's heavy chain announced his presence before Areo did. 

"Oberyn sent this," he said. Elia saw the Ullers’ seal. Doran opened the letter carefully.

"What does it say?"

A long moment later Doran said, "It's over. The rebels have the city."

Elia sucked in air and held in for a seconds. "They'll want Aegon's head."

Doran leaned back on his stuffed chair. "Let them try."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Elia escapes Kings Landing before Rhaegar dies and  
> Elia spends a day at the water gardens with her nieces and Rhaenys.
> 
> Tell me what you think


End file.
